titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Tree Article Format
Description :Format for a blank Template:Familytree Article. How To's :For most characters (any appearing in multiple continuities), see Typical Page. :For a character appearing in only one continuity, see Basic Page. Create a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page Create a Basic Page (for characters appearing in only one continuity): # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article: "FAMILYNAME Family Tree" # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier :To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. Syntax (Single Continuity) CONTINUITY TEMPLATE GOES HERE See Also *SEE ALSO 1 *SEE ALSO 2 For all continuities of the FAMILYNAME Family Tree, click here. Category:Tabs Sample Output :Using Jackson Family Tree (CAT:L) as an example... See Also *Logan Family Tree For all continuities of the Jackson Family Tree, click here. Code: See Also *Logan Family Tree For all continuities of the Jackson Family Tree, click here. Notes: *For details on how to create a family tree table, see Template:Familytree. Create a Typical (Multi-Continuity) Page Most characters have appeared in multiple continuities and will require pages with tabs. To create a character page with tabs, you'll first need to create a Parent Page and place links there to separate Child (Tab) Pages: Create the Parent Page: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article: "FAMILYNAME Family Tree" # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier Syntax (Multi-Continuity) FAMILYNAME Family Tree (CONTINUITYCODE1)|CONTINUITYCODE1 FAMILYNAME Family Tree (CONTINUITYCODE2)|CONTINUITYCODE2 Click one of the tab links at the top of the page to read more about the in other continuities. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Family Trees whatever continuity category is pertinent Now you'll need to create a separate article for each continuity the character features in. These will actually look like ordinary articles, so the method is very similar to creating a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page. Note: *To create a tab the article opens up first by default, add ||true to the end of the desired continuity code line. Create Child (Tab) Pages: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article ("FAMILYNAME Family Tree") AND the continuity code in parentheses. # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier :To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. :You can either add information into the article while in Source Mode (recommended for advanced wiki'ers) or switch back to Visual Mode for easier editing. To switch back to Visual Mode, just click "Apply Changes." Notes *Continuity Codes (for tabs and official abbreviations) are: **'Calling All Titans! (Original)': (CAT) **'Calling All Titans: Legacy': (CAT:L) **'Teen Titans: Panic': (TT:P) **'Titans Together': (TT) **'Titans Together 2: Titans Rising': (TT2) **'Titans Forever': (T4) *Options for Continuity Template are: **'Calling All Titans! (Original)': **'Calling All Titans: Legacy': **'Teen Titans: Panic': **'Titans Together': **'Titans Together 2: Titans Rising': **'Titans Forever': Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Article Formats